Avis sur la répartition
by leetha
Summary: Reflexion personelle sur la répartition et les raisons pour les quelles elle est tant aimée des élèves de poudlard, la voix de Castrat du choixpeau n'étant qu'une raison parmi tant d'autres.


**Le pourquoi du comment tout le monde déteste la répartition :**

La répartition... Je pense que tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de cette terrifiante épreuve qu'est le fait de poser sur son crâne un vieux chapeau pensant (Oui, parce qu'il paraît qu'il pense, personnellement je doute sérieusement de sa capacité de raisonner mais bon... Ce n'est pas le sujet.)

Bien évidement, l'épreuve en question n'as absolument rien de dangereux, ni même de compliqué. Pourtant, tous les élèves de Poudlard, du tout nouveau 1ère année à celui qui hantes les murs depuis déjà 6 ans voire même jusqu'à certains professeurs haïssent cette cérémonie de répartition. Pourquoi ?

Il y a cette question d'une importance extrême trois réponses :

**- 1****ère**** réponse :** Chaque répartition se voit obligatoirement et malheureusement précédée d'une comptine agaçante sortant du gosier (ca se dit pour un chapeau ?) du choixpeau qui comme tous les élèves l'apprennent à leur première répartition a malheureusement été doté d'une voix de castrat et d'une forte incapacité à chanter juste.

**-2****ème**** réponse :** Chaque répartition faisant passer au minimum une trentaine de têtes blondes sous l'infâme chapeau miteux, tous les élèves ayant déjà franchi cette épreuve depuis des années sont forcés de regarder les mini pouces passer un à uns et de les applaudir à s'en rompre les mains avant qu'enfin l'absence de chérubins autour de la mine sévère de Mme Mac Gonagall fasse comprendre à tous qu'enfin le repas va commencer (Le dernier réparti est étrangement toujours plus applaudi que les précédents...)

**-3****ème**** réponse : **Les Chérubins et ce avant même d'entendre de la voix de crécelle de notre bien aimée mascotte le choixpeau miteux sont absolument terrorisés par la répartition dont personne n'as jamais voulu leur dire un mot.

D'ailleurs, de mon point de vue, cet état de fait est une grave erreur, puisque la vitesse en marche arrière de tous ces bambins est en partie responsable de l'heure à la quelle démarrera le banquet, je pense qu'il serait fortement utile d'avertir tous ces gnomes qu'en avançant un peu plus vite ils auront moins de chances de se faire victimiser en représailles... Et tant qu'à faire, il serait peut être utile que quelqu'un les avertisse de la manière dont se déroule la répartition.

Parce que franchement, vous trouvez ça normal vous qu'aucun des nouvel élèves n'aie une idée précise de la manière dont il sera envoyé dans l'une des quatre maisons ? Ca vous semble amusant que chaque année il y ait un nombre important de premier année persuadés d'avoir à passer un test lors de la répartition ?

D'ailleurs parlons-en de ces « tests ». Il ne s'agit évidement pas d'un simple examen écrit, bien que cette idée soit aussi régulièrement mentionnée, non, les tests mentionnés sont bien plus... inventifs...

On va de l'étude de vos compétences en sortilèges (que vous n'avez bien évidemment pas encore commencé à étudier) au combat contre le calmar géant en passant par le duel rangé contre les 7èmes années.

Mais ceci dit, la palme d'or de la stupidité reste réservée à ces sympathiques enfants qui chaque année montent dans le Poudlard Exress persuadés qu'à leur arrivée ils seront répartis en quatre maison selon leur résistance aux trois sortilèges impardonnables, oui, aux trois ! Je ne sais pas s'ils se rendent vraiment compte que dans le lot il y a l'Avadakedavra qui est un sort vaguement mortel auquel il est impossible de résister…

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec des idées pareilles, il semble logique que nos chères têtes blondes peu décidées à se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup viennent à reculons, ce qui retarde le banquet, affame les élèves plus âgés et permet au chapeau de faire quelques vocalises en attendant.

En conclusion, il apparaît clairement que cette stupide tradition de laisser un voile de mystère sur la répartition en fait une cérémonie haïe par tous. Comme quoi, Dumbledore n'as vraiment pas QUE des bonnes idées...

* * *

Viiilààààà :) C'est fini pour ce petit OS qui je vous l'avoue mérite la palme de l'inutilité... Cependant puisque je me suis amusée à l'écrire, peut être y a t'il quelqu'un parmi vous (oui toi, derrière ton écran qui te demande ce que je te veux) qui va avoir aimé et va me laisser une petite review...

L'espoir fait vivre...

Bon voilà, pour les courageux qui ont lu mon OS ET mon blablatage (et vi vous savez que je ne vais rien dire d'interessant mais vous continuez quand même à lire par pur curiosité) je vous laisse enfin tranquilles en arretant de vous raconter cette merde sans queue ni tête et surtout sans interet que vous vous sentez pour une obscure raison forcés de lire jusqu'au bout.

Reviews?


End file.
